Ties Of Kombat
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Set after Kitana slays Shao Khan in her Ladder storyline in Mortal Kombat 2011. Kitana, Jade and Mileena form a deadly but beautiful alliance dedicated to saving all the realms from Khan's reign of terror. But will they? Kitana/Jade/Mileena! First Mortal Kombat fic!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with my first foray into the legendary franchise of Mortal Kombat. It features the dangerously hot threesome of Kitana, Mileena and Jade. Here's hoping you all enjoy it. It's based on Kitana's Arcade Ladder story ending in Mortal Kombat 2011. Hope y'all love it like I do!_

After over 10,000 years of pain and despair, Shao Khan's reign of tyranny was finally ended thanks to his adoptive daughter Kitana several days ago..

Upon defeating Shao Khan, Kitana and Jade roamed in her adopted father's palace in search for Mileena..

Mileena meanwhile was in her 'father's' throne room, trying to make sense of what just happened. "Father.." She murmured softly.

"I never thought we'd be here again," Jade said, clutching her pole tightly in her right hand. "We're here for a reason, to find my half sister." Kitana and her good friend Jade roamed the main hallway of Shao Khan's palace, nearing the throne room.

Mileena turned around, hearing footsteps as she glared in the distance, ready to avenge her father.

"I doubt Mileena wants a friendly reunion, especially since you killed her creator just days ago," Jade said, expecting a traditional encounter with Mileena, those always resulted in kombat. "I have to at least try to make peace with her. With Shao Khan dead she has no real reason to be my enemy anymore."

"Aside from killing you?" Jade asked the deadly lady in blue.

"I don't think it will come to that." Kitana said, opening up the throne room door.

As soon as Milenna saw her half-sister, her gaze turned deadly. "You..." She seethed.

"Mileena." Katana kept her voice calm, not reaching for her bladed fans or entering a fighting stance. She also gave a non verbal gesture to Jade to make sure she did the same.

"You killed my father! You murderer!" Mileena screamed, lowering her veil to reveal her Tarkatan teeth.

"I did it because he was using me, using us to take over the realms. It was for our own good!" Kitana spoke up, trying to avoid a fight with her half sibling.

"You lie!" Mileena shrieked.

Kitana lowered her veil, confident and honest enough to reveal her face for this. "No Mileena, I'm not lying because I was in the same situation you were in before the tournament. Shao Khan was hard, uncaring, and never showed any love for anybody but I served him faithfully long before you were here. I'm not lying because I lived the same life you did for years." Kitana explained softly.

"He loved me!" Mileena screamed.

"Did he Mileena? You show love for someone when you praise them on their triumphs, when you care for them personally and not because of some future plans you have for them." Kitana said. She walked closer to Mileena, brazen as could be.

"Kitana, don't!" Jade warned but Kitana ignored and walked until she was within arms reach of Mileena.

"Mileena, did Shao Khan ever even say he loved you?" Kitana asked, giving her half sister the deepest gaze she could possibly give.

"Sister..." Mileena whispered.

For the first time ever Kitana saw softness in Mileena's eyes. Neither of them ever heard Shao Khan speak those three words that every child should hear their parent say to them. They never recieved any kindness of love from their so-called father that despite their different appearances they were unique in their experiences. Kitana opened her arms wide, offering Mileena a hug. She was going to show the love they never had from their father.

"Its true...he never did." Mileena whimpered.

"I know...but I love you Mileena." Kitana murmured

"...Love?" Mileena asked softly. Love was truly a foreign concept to her.

"Yes...I love you." Kitana answered softly.

Mileena very hesistantly went to hug her.

Kitana hugged Mileena back, letting her know that she was loved by holding her close. Jade's pole shifted into it's throwing star form just in case. Mileena was getting too close to her best friend for comfort it seemed but the longer the hug went the lower Jade's thowing arm was aimed. Had Mileena learned to love?

"Sister...you really do care..." She whispered.

"Yes, yes I do sister," Kitana whispered back.

"I...thought you wanted to kill me." Mileena simpered softly.

"I never wanted to kill you Mileena. I may have been afraid of you once but I never wanted to kill you." Kitana answered gently.

"You didn't?" Mileena asked quietly.

"No. I actually felt sorry for you, a powerful warrior like you fighting for their creator." Kitana said.

"I'm a monster.." Mileena whimpered.

"No you're not. Shao Khan was a monster, Shang Tsung was a monster, you are not a monster." Kitana said boldly. "I don't care about appearances, you can be the nicest, most caring woman I've ever met." Kitana reassured.

"But I'm half Tarkatan!" Mileena whimpered.

"So what?! That doesn't mean you have to act like a Tarkatan." Kitana gently snapped.

Mileena backed off, a little shaken from her tone.

"Mileena...it doesn't matter what you look like, appearances don't make people monsters." Kitana reassured.

"They don't?" The deadly lady in purple asked.

"No." Jade walked closer to them. "They don't." She added. Jade knew that Mileena's intentions were pure now. She could talk to her without fear or worry.

"Why don't they?" Mileena asked innocently.

Jade wasn't expecting Mileena to act so innocent. "Because actions mean more than appearances do." Jade explained.

Mileena looked at them, unsure what to say.

"We grew up with monsters, people who didn't give a damn about us or anybody." Kitana said. "I know you're not that Mileena, you're not a monster." She added.

"How am I not..I'm not even born like a real human..I'm just a cheap experiment by Shang Tsung." Mileena sighed.

"We understand that, we know that." Kitana admitted gently. "But you have my blood, my genes, you are my sister." She added.

Mileena looked in Kitana's eyes, clearly pained.

"Sister...if you want to prove to yourself that you are not a monster than join me and Jade and help us make the realms a better place." Kitana answered gently.

"I...I don't know." Mileena answered.

"Shao Khan and Shang Tsung have supporters running amok and Quan Chi is still alive. If you're not a monster then help me and Kitana," Jade said.

Mileena smirked. "Can I rip heads off?"

Kitana smiled, seeing her half-sister give a perfectly toothy smirk with her Tarkatan features, "Yes, you can rip heads off."

"Yay!" Mileena giggled sinisterly.

"Jade, sister, lets go. We have realms to save." Kitana smiled at them.

Mileena smiled a little pervertedly as she cuddled her sister.

Kitana held Mileena close. Jade was a little curious at just why her new teammate was smiling like that.

"I love you sister.." Mileena cooed.

"I love you too sister." Kitana replied, a smile on her face.

"How much?" Mileena cooed.

Jade raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"As much as anybody could love their sister." Kitana answered.

"What about this?" Mileena purred, kissing her softly.

Kitana blushed within the kiss.

Jade's mouth was agape in awe.

"Surprised sister?" Mileena cooed.

"Yes..." Kitana said. Despite her bladelike teeth Mileenas lips were soft, just like her own.

Mileena smirked, playfully biting down on Kitana's lip.

Kitana let out a soft moan of pain and pleasure.

Jade could hardly believe what was going on, did Mileena actually have romantic feelings towards her sister?

"More sister?" Mileena cooed.

"Just a little." Kitana giggled.

"How about this?" Mileena purred, sliding her tongue in.

Kitana purred softly, her tongue playing with Mileenas in the kiss.

Mileena then broke the kiss, wanting to leave her sister wanting more.

Kitana looked at Mileena lovingly, she clearly didn't want the kiss to end.

"Later sister.." Mileena purred.

Kitana stood there lovestruck by her sister, surprised by just what Mileena did.

Mileena smirked deviously.

Kitana still couldn't believe what just happened, her best friend Jade felt the same way about the interaction Mileena and Kitana had.

"What's wrong Jade? Don't be jealous.." Mileena cooed.

Jade blushed. "I-I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are.." Mileena cooed in sing-song.

The warrior in green held her head down bashfully, blushing behind her veil.

Mileena giggled, stroking Jade's cheek with one long finger.

Jade's green eyes twinkled as she blushed darkly

"Just admit it, we're all friends here." Mileena cooed.

"Okay I admit it. I was jealous..." Jade murmured.

"Jealous? Why?" Mileena giggled.

"You were kissing Kitana like that, and not me." Jade said, smiling.

"You want me to kiss you?" Mileena beamed.

"Yes, yes I do." Jade cooed.

"Then lower your veil." Mileena gently commanded, smiling.

Jade lowered her veil, revealing her soft, pouty lips.

Mileena grinned, kissing her.

Jade kissed her back softly.

"Like that?" Mileena purred.

"Yeah." Jade smiled, for a half-Tarkatan Mileena was a good kisser.

"Thought so." Mileena chuckled.

Jade nodded, innocently with a smile on her face.

"Let us plan our first methods of action against Shao Khan's followers in a more intimate place, I hate this throne room." Kitana said, tired of being her 'father's' throne room.

"Good idea." Mileena agreed.

Kitana led Jade and Mileena out of Shao Khan's throne room. The deadliest ladies in outworld were now a unified force on a mission to end all traces of known evil in the outer realms.

To be continued...


End file.
